From EP 0 372 032 B1, DE 3842078 C2, EP 0583660 B1, DE 10017978 B1, DE 10017979 A1 and WO 01/76422 A1 furniture actuators of said type are known, which are also denoted double, dual or twin actuators. The known furniture actuators have two electromotively driven adjusting units, each of which is, in the assembled position of the furniture actuator, functionally connected to a portion of the piece of furniture to be adjusted for adjusting the same. For example, one of the adjusting units may serve to adjust the upper body supporting portion of a slatted grid, whereas the other one may serve for adjusting a leg supporting portion of the slatted grid. The adjusting units may e.g. be designed as spindle drives, whose spindle nut serves to swivel a pivot shaft which is functionally connected to the portion of the slatted grid to be adjusted, as is for example known from WO 01/76422 A1, particularly from FIG. 2 thereof. In order to be able to drive the adjusting units independently of each other each adjusting unit is associated with a separate drive motor with the drive motors being controllable mutually or independently of each other.
The known furniture actuators offer high comfort of adjustment. However, it is disadvantageous that the known furniture actuators are relatively complex regarding their structure and thus relatively expensive regarding their manufacture.